


The Devil's Backbone

by CuddlyCorpse



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to death, Chubby Reader, Depression, Elements of Horror, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, LOTS AND LOTS OF VIOLENCE, Loss, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Reader isn't chara, Still trying to figure that one out., Swapfell/Fellswap, Trauma, Turf wars, Violence, dark themes, just for a little, more to add as the story continues, reader isn't frisk, you kinda hate this guy actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyCorpse/pseuds/CuddlyCorpse
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for quite a while. Separated into the M-District, they live their lives and have only just recently felt well off enough to come and socialize with humans.You are a college student, going to get your education in Anthropology and Journalism. Your teacher announces an End-Of-Semester project that your partner in crime has a brilliant idea on.You, my dear, are onto the scoop of a lifetime, and with the aid of your partner, you both may end up published!If only monsters were a little more... nice towards humans.





	1. The Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-written of my old version of Devil's Backbone. I think I like the angle of this a lot better than the last one. I decided to rewrite it because the last one I started to dread it. I think I wrote myself into a bit of a corner with it, so hopefully this one goes a little better. 
> 
> For those of you who stuck around to get a lookieloo at it, thanks, love you guys a whole whole bunch.

Life has always had it's ups and downs. One can either learn to roll with the punches, or get knocked out....

–

The sound of rain beating the glass filled the empty classroom. Old desks in dire need of replacement were undisturbed by the only person in the room. You. You sat at your desk, watching the rain trickling down the panes of glass as you patiently awaited the end of Lunch Our for your Journalism Class to start. You'd been taking the course for about a month now, and you had fallen into a sort of routine. You were always the first student in the room. Hell, you were usually the first person in the building. Yours was a lonesome routine at the start of the day, but by the end of the day, it was worth it to get views like this out the window.

You were starting your college career a little on the late side. Straight out of highschool, your aunt- your legal guardian- had gotten quite ill. You put your life on hold to take care of, and be with her at the end of hers. That was one of the few punches that life had thrown your way over the years that had completely taken you by surprise. Now that she was gone, you were picking up the pieces and doing what you loved.

You had started the first semester with the intention of majoring in Anthropology, though, somewhere along the way, you grew attached to journalism and photography. This was your second semester with Journalism. Interestingly enough, National Geographic was hurting for people like you. You just had to make it through school, first.

You were pretty average as far as people go. You weren't ugly, but in your opinion, you weren't drop dead gorgeous either. Certainly not model material, you felt yourself better suited behind the camera as opposed to in front of it. This was by no means a bad thing, you weren't necessarily down on yourself, but you weren't high and mighty with your head up your ass, either.

The sound of thunder brought your attention away from the tree you'd been staring at for the last five minutes. The lights flickered, causing the fluorescent buzz to stutter and ring back to life a few times. Your class was in an old building that, while not falling apart, was not in tip top shape. It had been here since the sixties, and had seen it's fair share of students come and go. There was faulty wiring all over the place, and when the weather got bad- like today- the lights were prone to flickering. For the moment, you felt as if you were plunged into some bizarre sort of horror movie, where the existential loneliness was the true killer.

Funny how boredom made your mind wander, huh?

Your eyes gradually gravitated towards the clock on the wall, listening to the staccato ticking of the second hand, and the occasional clank of the minute hand moving in tandem. You were convinced that clock was slow, or broken, or probably both. But even a broken clock was right at least twice a day. No sooner had such thoughts entered your head did your teacher limp inside, shaking rain and leaves off his coat. He pulled off his scarf to show his five o'clock shadow and salt and pepper locks, and a moment later set about unloading onto his desk.

“Good afternoon, how's my favorite student doing?” he questioned, lifting his soulful brown eyes to look in your direction.

Offering him a smile, you fell into this routine as you did every day. “Pretty good, Mr. Chambers, how's the wife?”

“Oh, you know, she's not too keen on the weather because it's making her back ache, but aside from that,” he shrugged. The man was in his late thirties and was prematurely gray. You had always wondered if he dyed it, or if it was just the stress of the job that caused this. You could hear the clink of his cane resting against the desk as he lowered himself down with a groan into his seat. “To be fair, s'not good on the ol' kicker, either,” he said with a grin.

Mr. Elliot Chambers had once been someone who played Pigskin Football. Unfortunately, he'd gotten injured in a car accident and would never play again. So, he focused on Journalism and became a sports journalist. He was handsome, and all of the the young ladies in your class were obsessed with him. You, on the other hand, had been his neighbor since you were about fifteen. He'd been friends with your aunt, and he and his wife even came to the funeral. He was the bigger, older brother you'd needed in life, and you looked up to him.

But that didn't mean that he was easy on you in class. In fact, he held you to a higher standard, and you had flunked his class last semester.

Not this time, though.

“Annnd, sonogram?” you asked hopefully.

“I'll show you after class, you gotta guess if it's a boy or a girl by then,” he said with a waggle of his finger at you. You couldn't help but to smile a bit at that. They'd been trying for kids for a few years now, and finally? Finally! Mrs. Chambers got pregnant.

“Aunt Lila woulda said she's got a boy in there because she's carryin' low, but... mmh, I dunno,” you said, tapping your chin in thought. “I'll think on it.”

“Probably for the best,” he teased as more students began to file in through the doors.

Most of the students were human, however there were a few that were various types of monsters. Mostly rabbits, but there was a dog and a cat that came around too. The person who sat directly next to you was the large, fluffy young dog monster, who, when you first met was a whole lot more standoffish than she was now. Sugar, as she'd come to be known, was now your best friend, and sort of your guide into monsters. She was very open about her culture, and she knew you were wild about learning it. Maybe it was pride, you liked to think so.

Monsters has been above ground now for about five years. Most monsters were much older than the average human. From what you could tell, the average age of the monsters currently in the room was between seventy and eighty. Monsters like Sugar aged quite slowly, according to her, in human years, she was around thirty-two, when in actuality she was well around sixty-two. Still, you liked her, she liked you, and you both tended to hang out around campus, or go gallivanting with each other on weekends.

“Heya, there, girlfriend, how's tricks?” she said while she settled in and shook a bit of rain from her pillowy white fur.

“Nothin' new on this side of the block, how's the weather on your end?”  
“Pff, rain.”

–

Class with Mr. Chambers was never boring. Today's lecture was one you'd heard before, but he had changed it up enough that you knew that you would be screwed if you rested on your laurels and last semester's notes. He was a tricksy professor, and he took great pride in throwing you, in particular, for a loop. Bully. It was towards the end of class that the End-Of-Semester project was announced. Working in pairs, the students- yourself and your classmates – were asked to investigate a story and print it in a manner that would be considered 'front page news'. Sure, Newspapers were dying, but if you wrote it decently enough, things like this could be picked up by any magazine.

You cast Sugar the same glance she shot you and silently nodded to one another. Because you'd known this project was coming, you'd given her a heads up, and she told you she had the perfect angle... Sure, you didn't know this angle just yet, but you were pretty positive it was going to be Monster related. You were excited to know what was going on in the M-district, but opted to keep that to yourself.  
  
Students started filing out, and you hung back to see the Sonogram. Sugar hung around outside the door while you 'spoke to your brother' as she put it. The Chambers Family was, indeed, expecting a boy. You were so happy for them and gave him a hug and smooch to the cheek before telling him to let you know about the baby shower thing. He waved a hand and dismissed you so that you could join Sugar outside. “So?” she questioned as she lit up a self-rolled cigarette. You'd always thought that was old fashioned, but she explained that normal smokes didn't really do much for monsters. They had to use their own tobacco.

“Boy,” you said while grabbing your umbrella from the outside of the door. “I'm so glad for 'em, they've been trying since they got married, y'know?” She took a long pull of her smoke, dipping her hand to snag the umbrella so that you both could walk under it. You felt her arm coil about your shoulder, tugging you into her fluffy side. You didn't mind it, but she sometimes made you feel really tiny. You only reached about bust-high on her, and she liked using her height against you. Oh well, she was fluffy and warm, and it was wet and cold outside.

“Y'know, it's weird, soul mates typically have an easy time getting a baby made if they really want it,” Sugar commented at length.

“I think its anatomical differences between humans and monsters, Shug. Humans can have a lot of things wrong with them physically to prevent them from having kids. People struggle all the time, y'know?”  


She nodded at that. There was a lot the two of you had to learn from each other. You watched her take a big pull from her smoke and watched it spill past her fanged teeth in a soft, pinkish smoke. Ok that was cute. Was that the smoke itself or...? You weren't sure. She caught you staring and a big grin curved her face.  
  
“Like what you see?” Something you'd learned about monsters was sexuality wasn't... a thing, not to their standard, anyway. By human standards, they were typically Pansexual until they found 'their soulmate' as Sugar had expressed to you. Gender, sex, those things were irrelevant because, despite being rough, cruel things, they were at their core beings of love.

They just didn't come from a place where they could express that love and not be killed for it. The underground, as Sugar had expressed to you, was rough. It was a kill or be killed place, and people were lucky if they managed to have children down there. Children could be used as a weakness, could be killed to punish the parents. It had happened before, and it got to the point where monsters stopped having them until they got out of that hellscape. The way Sugar worded it, it sounded as if there was an odd One Child Law implemented by the Queen, who was absolutely out of her mind.

But that was almost the extend of your knowledge about the underground. Sugar didn't like talking about that so much as she liked discussing the impact of change the surface had on their culture as a whole.

–

The large dog woman had lead you to the M-District, and it wasn't the first time you'd come down here. Sure, the other times had been with Sugar, too, and she'd warned you to never come down here without her, because a lot of monsters were still pretty anti-human, as much as there were A LOT of humans that were anti-monster. Sure, as often as you hung around her, you knew you probably smelled like her to other monsters, which was no doubt why the cat in your class stuck well away from the two of you. You supposed that's how that worked, anyway.

She lead you to The Parlor, Muffet's place. You hesitated to call it for what it was to you, because most monsters treated it like a restaurant, but it was very obviously a bar, or hell, you'd hazard to call it a club on some nights. This wasn't your first time coming here – It was to the point where Muffet knew you by your first name. Still, she called you a morsel, and you weren't sure how you felt about that. “So, what's the scoop?” you questioned while Sugar shook off your umbrella and tucked it beside the door. Her smoke was long gone and you found yourself watching her go about the arduous process of shrugging out of her coat. It was hung on one of the hooks by the door and she moved to take you by your arm.

Sugar was prone to putting on airs here, and while it looked like she was roughly dragging you, she really wasn't. You were 'tossed' into a booth and you slid back to rest your back on the wall. This wasn't the usual booth, it was further away and more private it seemed. This was going to be a trip, wasn't it?

“I've avoided telling you how the M-District is cut into pieces,” she said, flopping down across from you and leaning on the table. Her voice was low, almost above a whisper, but it was enough for you, and only you, to hear her. “When we came up from the underground, the district was cut into territories, all of which were governed by Sector bosses,” she explained while nabbing another smoke to light up. This place hadn't caught up to the times, that or they didn't like human's idiocy when it came to laws of vice or...whatever.

“Ok, so, like how you told me about Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and stuff?” you questioned, watching a small spider sweep over to take the table's order.  
“The usual,” was growled from Sugar and the spider was gone. She took a draw from her smoke and nodded to you once you were alone again. “Kind of like that, yeah, only it's bigger turf, and everyone's trying to get the bigger places, you follow me?”

“You sound like you're about to tell me about a gang war...”

She arched her brows and shrugged, “Wouldn't be too far off. Ok so we have The Hook, which is the turf governed by Undyne and her robots, that's the southern most district. To the east of that is The Ridge, which is Alphys's. Never. EVER go there, ok? Now the Southeast as a whole, because Undyne and Alphys are mates, is a dual operation. The area together is called The Falls.”

You wondered if you should be writing this down, but opted not to because you had a feeling it might come across as offensive. “Ok, so, The Falls is a combination of the hook and ridge. Am I following along well enough?”  
“Yup. Now their area's not massive, but it's big enough, I guess, for them. They want to gain control of more area, and their eyes are settled here on The Center, which is Muffet and Grillby's turf, or they want to take over the North, The Devil's Backbone.” She took a draw from her cigarette and watched the way your eyes widened. How ominous.  
  
“So what about the west and southwest?” you questioned, and she offered you a vague smile.

“That's where the Royal Family stays, well away from most of us because they're all nuts. We're trying to govern ourselves, these days, so they just kind of keep to themselves in a detached territory. The largest one in the M-District is the one everyone wants. Small gangs think they can take on the Serifs, like they're hot shit.”

“Serifs?”

She nodded some and leaned on the table, looking up to you with those big brown eyes of hers. “The Serif Family, Comic Sans Serif and Papyrus Script Serif,” she explained. You fought the urge to laugh, font names, why? She saw your face bend with amusement and she slapped the table between you. You jolted and she got into your face.

“Do not take them lightly because you think their names are odd...”

“Sorry, sorry,” you lifted your hands in defeat and then adjusted for comfort in your seat.

“Sans was once Captain of the Royal Guard. He's a very strict, powerful monster and a great tactical mind. Folks around here had right to bend to his desires, because he's the reason that the whole of the north belongs to his family. Papyrus is a heavy hitter and sort of one of Sans's aces in the hole, so to speak. Back in the underground, they were top dogs, because of Papyrus's promises to ruin anyone that even so much as slightly rose his brother's ire. Sans was an untouchable, and for a while we thought he still was.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, brows arching.  
  
“Sans went missing about a month ago, and as you can imagine...”

“Papyrus isn't happy.... Sugar, this is one hell of a scoop,” you uttered softly as your orders descended from a web overhead.

“Yeah, I figured you'd think so. It's a good thing, too, I told Pap I'd help him out,” that made your heart stop. “So, here we are.”

“You... we're investigating to HELP him?!”

“Yup, he'll be here in about an hour.”

You felt a pit forming in your throat and a hot coal dropping into your guts. Oh no...


	2. American Kennel Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows up.  
Mayhem ensues.

Sugar was eating what she had ordered for herself, but you hadn't touched your food and, by now it was cold. You stared into space, thumbs dancing against one another out of nervousness. You'd met a few of the monsters who were alright enough to go to the Human District, but you were, currently, sitting in the M-District with Sugar. Sugar, who had to put on airs to avoid anyone bothering her. Sugar, who pretended to throw you around as if to ensure no one else would try anything. You'd always felt safe with the few monsters you recognized at Muffet's, but even now, having heard that Papyrus was coming, you could see several monsters leaving and making themselves scarce.

Usually, you wouldn't have been so cowardly, so scared to meet a new monster, but the air of the place had changed abruptly. It had gone from relaxed to tense at the mention of 'The Mutt' coming. The fact that Sugar had said he'd be there within the hour, it made sense that by the time the first thirty minutes were up, damn near everyone was gone. Hell, you'd noticed that even the spiders that were waiting tables had ascended into their webs, and Muffet had settled upon leaning on the bar, watching the door. Why?

You sure as shit didn't know, but all of this only added to your nerves.

“Eat, he ain't gonna be offended if you eat somethin',” Sugar announced to you, reaching to press your plate a little closer to you. She focused on your face for a moment and uttered a little laugh. “What's the problem? Thought you liked this sort of thing?”

“I mean you paint all of this up like I'm about to meet some kind of mob boss, it's kind of hard for me not to be a little bit spooked. What if I say something wrong?” your face read your nerves, and it actually took your friend off guard. She leaned back, sitting upright and curled her hands over the table.

“He's not the boss, he's looking for the boss, and it's not exactly a mob situation, just monsters being territorial,” she shrugged. She was lying for your sake and you could see that, clear as day on her face. If this wasn't mob shit, you would eat the plate your food was on. “Look, I know all of this is scary, I know he's a rough guy, but if you show that you genuinely want to help- which you do- he'll warm up to you. But s'long as I'm sitting right here, he's not gonna even look at you funny, okay?”

“And what's stopping him from doing that?”

“Because we use to work together in the Royal Guard. We know each other, for fuck's sake,” she snorted and took a big bite of her food. “So just... relax a bit, you're in good hands.”

Thanks, Allstate. That's very comforting.

You stared at her for a few moments, and then down to the chilled bowl of soup in front of you. After sucking in a breath of air, you reached to start eating and she pat your arm before going back to her own food.

When, finally, the hour was up, the two of you had finished and were, more or less cutting up and joking around to pass time. No one but Muffet was around to see that she was soft on you, and Muffet was smart enough not to say anything unless she needed something. Sugar was up on her tab and tended to pay things in advanced. Muffet didn't want anything from her, so you, in turn, were safe.

“So....?” you asked softly, stirring Sugar out of her thoughts. She blinked at you owlishly and gave you a nudge under the table.   
“Give him a minute. He may have legs a mile long but he's lazy,” the way she said that made it sound like it was an illness of some sort. 'Couldn't come in to work today, too lazy.'

The idea made you laugh, and while it started out as a soft giggle, it soon bubbled up into a fit. You were laughing so hard you didn't even notice that someone had settled in next to you until it was too late.

“what's funny?”

“You're late because you're lazy,” Sugar announced.

Your laughter died in your throat as you turned your gaze to the slouching, behooded skeleton next to you. You could barely make out anything but the bottom half of his face. Golden tusks from his bottom jaw settled into grooves along his upper jaw. He had a dangerous set of teeth, the kind that you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of. He was thin- but, again, skeleton. You imagined if you saw a fat skeleton, you'd be concerned.

Because he was sitting, you couldn't exactly see much of how tall he was, but given that from your angle, you could see his legs sprawled out in the aisle, he was so tall he could hardly fit in the booth. He was looking at you just as much as you were looking at him, and that in and of itself was embarrassing.

“so, you said you were bringing a friend to help, didn't think you'd bring a human,” his deep, baritone drawl hit the air and stirred you from your thoughts. What was that supposed to mean? The thought didn't last long, because he simply told you what he meant, “this is a monster issue and you thought it'd be a good idea to involve a human. th'hell do you think she's gonna succeed aside from, y'know, getting' her ass dead?”

“Pap, c'mon, I told you about her a while ago. She knows how to get information, and I mean, like you said, she's a human. Most monsters are just gonna look at her like she's somebody's pet.”  
  


Somebody's.... Somebody's pet. “Are you shitting me right now, Sugar?” you questioned, and you watched her ears flicker a bit in your direction. The look she gave you suggested that, while she was sorry, no, she wasn't kidding. This was not a joke.

How dehumanizing.

Now it was the skeleton's turn to laugh out a bit. He sat up from his slouch, hooking his arm over the table to steadily loom into your face. The furred trim of his coat was close enough you almost thought you felt it against your face, but no. It was soft looking from afar, but up close, one could see it was matted, as if he had been on the receiving end of someone's viscera in a fight. Based on the amount of chips and cracks he had along his hands alone, that didn't sound like it would be too out of the ordinary. His body language alone was threatening, even if he was just looking you over. “y'hear that, human? shug's callin' you invisible. ain't that just the bee's knees?” He chuckled in your face and shook his head lightly while withdrawing something from his pocket to pinch it between his teeth.

Stoner. You recognized the re-roll of a swisher sweets cigarello. You'd eat your computer if there WASN'T a bit of green in that thing.

“You're gonna light up right here?”  
“free fuckin' country, kiddo, course m'gonna light up right here,” he rumbled at you while flicking flame across the end and taking a big hit.

Caramel. That's what that smelled like, doing it's best to mask the stink of weed, but it was still very much there. He blew the smoke right in your face and you found yourself coughing and hacking pitifully. The thud under the table suggested that Sugar had kicked him at full force, and the fact that he gave her an absolutely offended expression suggested it had actually hurt him.

“Don't fuckin' bully her, Pap, she can easily say no,” the dog reminded while leaning on the table. “I didn't bring her here for this bullshit, anyway. You wanted help finding HIS MAJESTY, so here we are. Take it or leave it...” Her voice came out in a growl, and considering that growl continued long after she was done speaking, it was clear she was threatening the skeleton at her side. Based on what she'd told you earlier, about Papyrus, you found yourself thinking she was being a bit ballsy.

So, in attempt to try and defuse the situation, you thought the best option would be to introduce yourself before the two growling monsters stepped outside for a slap-fight in front of Muffet's. You cleared your throat, and it broke the tense silence between the two. You offered your hand to him as if that was some sort of peace treaty. “I'm Y-”  
“i know your name, princess, but don't expect me to use it,” Papyrus uttered to you lazily. “speaking your actual name in a place like this, as a human, ain't very smart.”

You stared at him for a long moment before your eyes narrowed. “Do you want help or not?” you finally said, curling your fingers around your bag with the urge to hit him out of your way so you could leave. You were starting to think this was a waste of time. Sugar had a lot of apologizing to do, this was bogus. Papyrus lifted a hand to sweep his hood back off of his head. He had a few cracked to his skull, a few on one eye but most were centered around his jaw as if he took a hit to the face frequently. He had a collar around his neck, and you were starting to see why people called him Mutt. Hell, he worked with Sugar in the Underground, and from what she told you, most of the soldiers were canines. He wasn't, but just associating with them seemed to earn him an honorary dog title.

Didn't help that he kind of acted like one, too.

He looked you over, focusing on the muted anger in your eyes that you were trying not to show on the rest of your face.

“get rid of that sass and yeah, i'll use your help.”

“WHAT SASS?! My dude--”

“Hey, hey, it's fine,” Sugar tugged on your hand to get your attention as if realizing you were about to blow your top on this guy. “You called her Princess, right? You stick to that and people are gonna think she is just a spoiled pet.”

You had to take a few deep breaths to prevent yourself from hitting the roof. And finally, you opted to do something rash. You snatched that blunt right out of Papyrus's mouth and took a big hit before handing it back. You held it as long as you could before you popped into a fit of coughing. “Fucker had the decency to bring the goodie good but not enough to pass it around.” You had to calm down by any means necessary or you were going to add another crack to this idiot's dome.

The two monsters watched you for a long moment before the skeleton at your side started to cackle. “holy shit, sugar, where did you find this broad? she's a fuckin' riot!”

“Told you, but you didn't believe me,” Sugar shrugged some and leaned on the table. “So, you know that she's gonna need some information, right?”

“two mutts and a human walk into a bar, fuck, that coulda been a good one if i wasn't stoned.”

“You're always stoned.”

“fuck...you're right. ok fine, i'll start flappin' my jaw, princess, you gonna take notes? should i talk real slow for you?”

“I will send your skull into orbit if you don't stop talking down to me,” you grumbled while getting out your notebook.

“real slow then.”

You were going to to kill this man if he didn't stop. He didn't seem to care. In fact, the air about him screamed 'wish you would.

“Can we call this meeting of the Kennel Club to order, then? Or are we gonna keep fuckin' around?” you regretted it the moment you said it and thought both Sugar and Papyrus would tear into you for it. But instead, while Sugar looked bewildered – as if she wasn't sure how to react – Papyrus burst into a fit of laughter that suggested that you had just said the actual best joke he had ever heard.

“oh my _god,_ princess, where have you been all my life?” he mused with a crooked grin, nudging you a bit. So he wasn't as scary as you originally thought. You still sort of hated him, but you figured with time you could learn to tolerate him. He seemed to say things purposefully to get a rise out of people, like he really wanted to have a reason to catch hands. “ok, ok, stop lookin' at me like you're gonna feed me that plate. we'll get started, but m'doubtin' that you'll pick up on anything i've not already checked up on.”

“Try me.”

He took a breath and nodded some. Fine, fine. He'd give you a try. Not right now, polite company and all of that, but he'd definitely give _you_ a good, solid, and thorough try in the future....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you kind of seriously hate this guy. GG, Paps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the re-write of The Devil's Backbone. I'm glad people would rather me write than get hung up on something and start dreading it.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, I love you a bunch. 
> 
> Join my community! I love making friends and I post a lot of art and updates on these!
> 
> Tumblr: https://ahouseinthewoods.tumblr.com  
Discord: https://discord.gg/U3MrEy8
> 
> GOOD LORD!  
Some Art for you lovely hecking people:  
https://www.deviantart.com/manamba/art/Fellswap-Pap-sketches-812920919 -- By the lovely DownyDatura


End file.
